battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Akira (Uber Rare Cat)
Akira is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Dark Heroes event. True form is strong against Alien enemies and immune to shockwaves. Cat Evolves into Shadow Akira at level 10. Evolves into Inferno Akira at level 30 by using Catfruit. Pros: *Normal form might Freeze Alien Enemies. *Evolved form gains stronger attack when damaged. *True form is immune to shockwaves and strong against Aliens. *All forms are immune to "Weaken" effect. *Decent health. *Decent movement speed. *Good attack rate Cons *Somewhat expensive. *Slightly below average DPS Strategy/Usage Akira is a very multipurpose offensive unit. In his normal form, he acts as an offensive control unit against aliens, which can make dealing with tough alien bosses like Nimoy Bore much easier. He has fantastic synergy with cats that excel at damaging aliens, like Aphrodite or stacks of Macho Legs Cat. Akira freezes the aliens in their tracks, allowing your damage-dealers to wipe them out. Use him in tandem with Surfer Cat for even better stun-locking of alien enemies! Shadow Akira is a very well-rounded damage dealer that is great in all areas. Due to his attack buff, he is the best form for taking on any type of enemy, though excelling at none. This form is best used for offensive support to add to high DPS teams. Inferno Akira is extremely effective against resilient shockwave enemies like Kory or Elizabeth the LVIth. It is possible to use tough meatshields like Metal Cat in combination with Inferno Akira to trash shockwave enemies (making this one of the only times that using meatshields on shockwave enemies is recommended!). Do note that Inferno Akira gains the Strong ability against aliens, but in exchange for Strengthen, which Shadow Akira has. Inferno Akira can be a great asset to use against Crazed Titan Cat and Manic Jamiera Cat. Due to Akira's resistance to weakening effects for all forms, he is extremely useful when faced against enemies who apply this kind of debuff, such as Calamary. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3240 *Chapter 2: $4860 *Chapter 3: $6480 Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Talents * Freeze: Adds 40% chance to freeze for 39f 1.3 seconds, increases 9f .3 seconds per level up to 120f 4 seconds (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Strengthen: Adds 23% attack power at 33% health, increases 3% per level up to 50% (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Survives: Adds 28% chance to survive lethal strikes, increases 8% per level up to 100% (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: A boy wearing a light grey helmet, breastplate, pauldron, gauntlet, boots, and white bodysuit. He also wields a giant arm-drill with a cat ornament on his left hand. *Evolved Form: He got long white hair and his armor became sharper and received a darker tone. The arm-drill changed into a lance(?) with a sinister looking face. The cat face ornament remains, but is in front of the blade which makes it is easier to see. *True Form: Akira's armor is now mainly red and black. His sword, now overflowing with energy, has a hexagonal jewel instead of a circular jewel and reveals two red laser blades when attacking. The sinister face of the blade is given red eyes and a mouth with sharper, more curved teeth. Trivia * This unit might be inspired by X and Zero from the Rockman/Megaman franchise. The arm cannon is their common trait and Shadow Akira's long hair is quite similar to Zero's. * This unit shares the same name as the popular sci-fi anime film Akira, where a psychic explosion causes World War III in the year 2019. * The only Dark Hero that has no Anti-Alien abilities in Evolved Form. Gallery Akira desc.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Shadow Akira desc.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) Inferno Akira desc.png|True Form Description (EN) 194d-1.png|Normal form description (JP) 194d-2.png|Evolved form description (JP) akira_2.gif|Akira attack animation. shadow akira.gif|Shadow Akira attack animation. inferno akira.gif|Inferno Akira attack animation. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/195.html ---- Units Release Order: << Nakamura Kanae | Mekako Saionji >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Shockwave resilient cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Freeze ability Category:Cats with Strengthen ability Category:Cats with Strong ability Category:Cats with Talents Category:Lethal Strike Resistant Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Weaken Immunity